


Одержимая

by Cara2003



Category: Demon - Mikhail Lermontov, Russian Classical Literature
Genre: F/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У ее наваждения есть лицо; Тамара помнит каждую его черту, не может забыть и клянет себя за это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимая

Ночи в горах холодные. Собираясь к заутрене, сестры трут озябшие ладони. Тамаре жарко, и каменный пол для нее — единственный источник прохлады. На этом полу она проводит ночи, пытаясь остудить тело, успокоить биение сердца; все напрасно. Она истово молится, со слезами упрашивая Господа сжалиться над ней, избавить от грешных мыслей и желаний. Но тщетны ее молитвы. Стоит только сомкнуть веки, поддавшись усталости, и наваждение возвращается, опаляет горячим дыханием, шепчет на ухо:  
— Тамара, Тамара, Тамара…  
У ее наваждения есть лицо; Тамара помнит каждую его черту, не может забыть и клянет себя за это. Но как забыть того, кто так красив, что затмевает собой синь неба, белизну снега на горных вершинах и блеск золота на окладах икон? Как забыть того, чьи речи так нежны, чьи губы так ласковы и настойчивы?

Она пытается вовсе не спать, но на третью ночь не выдерживает. Усталые веки смыкаются, и Тамара замирает на холодном полу перед образами, проваливаясь в душный сон. Там нет ни свечей, ни шума листвы, ни переклички птиц. Там черные волосы, в которых так легко запутаться пальцам, густые брови вразлет и печальный взгляд. В этом взгляде смешались тоска и непонятная жажда, от него томительно сжимается сердце, и страх тяжелым покрывалом ложится на плечи. Не может у человека быть такого взгляда — вот что пугает ее больше всего. Демон царит в ее снах, демон наполняет их прикосновениями, шорохами, трепетом ресниц. Но разве станет демон улыбаться так нежно, разве станет брать за руку так робко, обнимать так бережно? Когда он, наконец, склоняется к ее губам, Тамару снедает нетерпение, и она сама прижимается к нему, обвивает его шею руками, стремясь еще раз испробовать сладость его поцелуев.

Никто не целовал ее до него. Ни один мужчина не осмелился. А он посмел, и в этом была половина сладости. На ласку его губ она отвечала лаской, на касание языка — касанием. Сердце перепуганной пташкой металось в груди, когда она позволяла своему ночному гостю то, чего и жениху бы не дозволила. Ему первому она позволила распахнуть ворот сорочки, ему первому позволила коснуться своей груди. Теперь вместо тонкого льна на ней грубая шерсть, что нещадно колет тело, может, поэтому Тамара каждый раз сдается так легко, подчиняется его рукам, раздевающим ее, перешагивает через опостылевшую уже власяницу, оставаясь обнаженной.

У него нет имени, но столько прозвищ, известных только им двоим. Возлюбленным называет она его, кедром ливанским, ветром северным и южным, и краснеет, когда он припадает к ее сосцам, точно младенец к матери. Садом своим зовет он ее, царицей и лилией иерусалимской, когда укладывает на расстеленную постель и ласкает стан и бедра, что бесстыдно раздвигаются сами собой, открывая лоно дерзким касаниям. Телом своим накрывает он ее — разве может быть тело у бесплотного духа? — и между ними больше нет даже слов, только жаркое, жадное дыхание. Единое целое они и различное, сливаются и разделяются, теперь он пастух, а она следует за ним, точно ярка на выпасе. Он наступает — она подчиняется, принимает его, обвивая ногами, он отдаляется — она цепляется за плечи его, за волосы, не желая расставаться ни на миг. Пламя занимается в теле ее, и где тлела искра — там теперь костер полыхает, а она побеждает, и он сжимает ее в объятьях так крепко, что никто и ничто не разомкнет их теперь. Нет ни рая, ни ада, и он — душа ее, а она сильнее всего мира. До первой звезды.

«Одержимая» — бьется в висках, когда она поднимается ото сна, испуганно вздрагивая от воспоминаний. «Одержимая» — слышится в шепотках монахинь за спиной. «Одержимая» — в суровом взгляде иконы. И Тамара вновь проводит бесконечные часы на каменном полу, умоляя сжалиться небеса и своего ангела-хранителя.


End file.
